The goal of this proposal is to reach a defined population of adult Black and Hispanic smokers through the Inglewood Unified School District in Inglewood, California, using innovative recruitment techniques and culturally sensitive tailored materials in a range of cessation interventions. The School District is comprised of 56% Black and )8% Hispanic students. A community empowerment model involving a Steering Committee, minority health professionals, a not-for-profit hospital, parents and other community volunteers will serve as partners in this project, with the goal of later incorporation into School District programming. Parents and household members of children in grades K-12, and adult school attendees and their household members who are regular smokers will be eligible to participate. A random sample baseline survey of 2000 households (1000 each from grades K-12 and adult school attendees) will be conducted from school rosters to estimate smoking prevalence in the defined population. Participation rates will be determined using this denominator. Two sets of K-12 and adult schools will constitute the experimental and control conditions in a quasi-experimental design. Eligible subjects will be recruited through a range of school based activities and outreach strategies into a cardiovascular risk reduction program with special emphasis on smoking cessation. All enrolled subjects (experimental and control condition) will receive two cardiovascular and pulmonary risk screenings, one preceding the intervention and a second 12 months later, as well as telephone followup interviews at 3 and 6 months. All subjects will receive cardiovascular risk reduction pamphlets. Control subjects will receive smoking cessation pamphlets. Experimental subjects will be offered a special CIS telephone hotline, tailored smoking cessation groups, tailored self-help materials, and supportive telephone calls. In the experimental and control groups, results will be compared for smoking cessation rates, change in knowledge, attitudes and behavior regarding smoking and other CV risk factors, stages of smoking behavior change, and cardiovascular risk screening variables. Selected comparisons will be made between quitters and nonquitters across groups. This proposal has generalizability to urban, heavily minority school districts in the public school system, nationwide.